Talk:Dogscape/@comment-3407217-20160119033837/@comment-28354939-20160119035321
So the God Dog WAS Marmaduke.. But HOW the fuck did he grow into a planet-encompassing amoeba that he is in this creepypasta? That seriously isn't how biology works! If those samples grew that so rapidly then a lifeform that large wouldn't have enough biological functions to sustain it, so what would it feed on? I seriously and dearly hope this gets made; I want the sequel to Dogscape to be made, stat. I imagine to to be called Dogscape 2: Day of the Barkening and focus more on cosmic horror - like, the aliens land near a "canyon" and set up a colony there and one scientists reveal that said canyon turns out to be a titanic female dog sex organ, but at first his crew doesn't believe him but they learn hes true and it later gives birth to a misshapen blob of bone fragments, amoebic flesh and fur, overly long, wagging tentacle-like tails and immense rapidly blinking eyeballs that looks almost like a squid. As the Dogscape gives birth, billions of gallons of amnotic fluid fly upwards into the mesosphere and into space while cacophonic, bloodcurdling howls echo throughout the planet, and the Dogmother's "child" slowly drifts toward the Moon and begins mitosis, and the twin abominations consume it like an amoeba and then Mars, all while the aliens watch silently in pure fear, and then the child ignites the Moon and Mars' shattered fragments and permanantly fuses with its mother with a vast umbilical cord, killing the aliens and destroying their colony and the "child" leaves the terrestrial planets' former locations for Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune which it absorbs too, using their atmospheres and igniting them by swallowing stars for propulsion through intergalactic space at horrifying speeds, devouring worlds and star systems, also hundreds of quadrillions of innocent lives although many evacuate their homeworlds, in an extremely disastrous event all sentients of the universe call the "Barkening." Later, all life in the universe migrates to an alternate dimension extremely distant from our universe in a vast interdimensional ark. Millions of years later the Dogmother and her progeny have consumed all that exists in and beyond the observable universe, ascending to a massive, bioluminiscent spiderweb-like form with an intelligence and omnipotence unmatched by all life that formerly existed in the world she destroyed. As it increases in mass at breakneck speeds and finally absorbs all traces of light and matter and in the universe and ultimately reaches its maximum size, the most bizarre event ever recorded in history happens; the universe itself becomes massless, dimensionless and physics-less and changes shape, and rapidly congeals and morphs into an unimaginably, UNIMAGINABLY huge ''interdimensional, perfect, flawless, brown Great Dane puppy, aparrently a young GodDog signifying the completion of the Barkening, that then yips nonchalantly and walks off into the abyss that once was the universe. Ludicrously long short, the Betrayer inadvertently caused the end of the universe all because she felt bad for the original GodDog. Truly; the death of all existence is literally a ''dog day.